Call Me Crazy
by MunroChambersPandemonium
Summary: CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS ANYTIME SOON. SORRY3
1. Meet Elijah Goldsworthy

**HEY GUYS :D. Well I've Wanted To Write A Story For Some Time Now .. So Here It Is :D Please Leave Reviews Because They're A Blessing.**

**Important Note: _Italics_ Are Journal Entries, Or What Someone Does (Ex. _Sigh_)**

**So I Know This Is Short But PLEASE Bear With Me For Now, I Just Needed A Started Chapter To Be Able To Introduce The Story.**

**So Yeah, If You Take The Time To Read This I'll Be Grateful. And THIS IS A SERIES ! More Chapters Will Be Up :D**

**-Much Love,**

**MunroChambersPandemonium.**

**SO LET'S KICK OFF THIS NEW SERIES WITH A GOOD NOT: Munro Chambers .. There We Go :D**

* * *

_Hello , my name is Eli Goldsworthy. Call me crazy, because I am. I'm fucking crazy. And today someone gave me this DIARY because it's supposed to help with my anxiety and problems ? Bull shit. During my therapy session my therapist asked if I had gotten the diary – ahem let me be more of a man and straight up call this a journal .. so as I was saying today my therapist asked me if I got my journal , I said no. He gave me a knowing look and took my fucking backpack and looked through all my stuff. I smiled to myself because I knew he wouldn't get to it considering I have about 2 years of random shit in that backpack, but somehow that jackass found it and gave me a look. He also found the Swiss army knife I like to keep in my backpack .. I'm so in for it. Now I wouldn't actually be writing in this thing but I'm being forced to, much like I'm forced to do most of the things I do, and make most of the decisions I "make". Wow, I guess this thing isn't as bad as it seems. Well whatever, it's not like I'm gunna use it anyways. _

_I won't use it_

_I won't use it_

_I WONT USE IT._

_.. I Lied , my therapist says I am._

_Yours Truly,_

_Eli._

**Eli's POV**

I down away the journal that I had been forced to use and looked at my therapist and said "I'm done, you can leave" gave me a look and said "Elijah-" _Twitch_ .. I hate that name, I cleared my throat and he continues "I apologize I mean Eli—" That's right old man, say it right or don't fucking say it at all , "—what did we say about manners ?" I forced myself into a terribley ugly smile , the kind of smile you get when your nasty fat aunt that smells like boloney insists you give her a kiss .. yeah that kind, and said "Oh kind kind KIND , it seems that my session has ended 15 minutes ago, thank you for your time and patience, now please go ahead and get the FUCK out of my humble abode" I smirked when I saw his face, he had a look of utter shock. I simply left, but not without telling him that I couldn't wait for our session the day after tomorrow. Now I had nothing to do, not having friends sure does fill up a schedule, and of course my father walked in as I started laughing to myself about the mental joke I had just made. He looked at me with a look of bewilderment that looked a lot like the look I had gotten from , but not as stunned. Bullfrog looked at me and said "… Eli , what did we tell you about trying to be normal ?" Wow, what a jackass. I never really liked my dad, he was always such a piece of shit to me, especially after my mental state took a turn to the south. Suddenly I realized .. I'm angry. I looked and my dad and threw a the first thing I could find at him .. a tissue. Oh what luck I have , oh what fucking luck. I'm mad, really mad. And I have no idea what to do. So I just ran upstairs and slammed my door in a huff..

**End Eli's POV**

_Hey journal .. it's me again. Well, my dad decided that it's "Ruin Eli's Tuesday Day" wow awesome, it's Wednesday. God I'm dreading Monday, I'm gunna have to start a new school, some place called "Degrassi" I don't know much about it. But from what I've heard it's a school full of sluts, gossip, and shootings .. awesome -_- Well, I would write more but I'm being called for another family dinner where I'm going to zone out and not eat. Woohoo. My life is amazing. Just kidding, my life is like a boat just waiting to sink. I guess it's just a matter of ..when._

_Yours Truly,_

_Eli. _

* * *

**So .. Whadya Guys Think ? Haha Leave Reviews Because They Make Me Supah Happay.**


	2. Meet Clare Edwards Aka Saint Clare

**Hey Guys ! Well I Only Got Three Reviews Last CHapter Buuuut , It's Ohkay I Understand I Am New To This And All. But I Loved The Comments I Did Get. So I'm Going To Start Leaving Shout Outs For Those Who Comment(:**

**So .. SHOUTOUTS: **

**-Sandstripe: Thanks SO Much For Being My First Reviewer ! It Means A Lot, Please Keep Reading !(:**

**-Icantbelieveiforgotmyname: I Can't Believe Either ;D Jkay Jkay , But Thanks For The Nice Review And Yeah I Realize xD Haha Thanks And Keep Reading !**

**-Jennisstellar: Hell Yeah You're Stellar .. FOr Commenting ! Haha Thanks And Keep Reading !(:**

**

* * *

**

**Clares POV:**

I yawned as I looked around my round , hmmm .. 5 O' clock already ? I looked at my table clock which is neatly next to my bible and picture of Jesus and saw that (as expected) it is 5. I walked over to the blinds and smiled as the sun hit my face as I opened them. What a beautiful summer day. I walked around getting my clothes and towels ready so that I could go and take a shower.

_*Laterrrr(: *_

After getting out of the shower and changing I looked at the clock .. 6:07a.m. Awesome. I had no idea why I woke myself up at 5 , but I did, and now I have nothing to do for 3 hours until Alli gets here. As I slowly trudged down the stairs to make breakfast I decided it'd be a good idea to call my parents, considering I insisted they go out on some cruise without me. Sometimes I'm TOO nice. After calling them and having to listen to them drone on and on about how much of a good time they were having I decided to start cooking breakfast. To be honest .. eggs and bacon sounded great right now. "OH MY GOSHH !" I yelled without knowing what was going on. I looked at my hand in pain and saw that I burned it while cooking. Great. I tried to bandage my hand by myself but I just couldn't so I had to call Alli she picked groggily and said "What ?" I quietly said "Alli .." immediately I heard the sound of shuffling and Alli practically yelled "CLARE WHAT'S WRONG" I let a few tears come out as I said "I burned myself" she sighed and said "I'll be there in a few, I just need to get ready" then I heard the clicking noise of the other line going dead, I guess she is going to start getting ready now. I mean I feel bad for making her come help me and all but what else could I do ? Just sit there for two hours with a burnt hand waiting for Alli to come ? No way, I'm what you called extremely intolerant to pain , I could get bit by a mosquito and just about die from the pain … awesome right ?

While I waited for Alli to arrive I decided to look at my (peaceful) living room noticing everything I had never noticed before; the way the coffee table had a dent from Darcy falling on it, the way my curtains made a shadow on the floor that looked like a smiley face and most of all .. the way my house was so quiet that it almost hurt. I didn't like this ... not at all. I walked outside probably looking like an idiot with a big towel on my hand but I just couldn't take the silence so I decided that walking around might get my head off the pain in my poor right hand, plus Alli probably wouldn't get here for a while considering she takes forever to get ready, I mean she's an amazing friend and all to be rushing to get here but come on now , anyone who even knows Alli a bit knows that when she said "'l'll be there in a few, I just need to get ready" actually translated to "I'm coming Clare, just let me take a shower, brush my teeth, eat , wash my face , put on cream , put on make-up, blow dry my hair, decide I don't like my hair and then straighten it, then realize that the heat from the straightened melted my make-up and re-do it, then fall asleep and be woken up by the smell of my straightener burning my bed, then have to put water on the bed, then wait for the stain to dry so I don't get in trouble, then freak out when my alarm clock rings because this is the time I was SUPPOSED to wake up, then almost break my alarm clock by banging on it with my straightener, then beg Sav to drive me here, then throw a tantrum because of him saying no, then get really excited when he says that he will because he finds out that I'm coming here because he loves you and all. Then I'll be there faster than you can say '' about 10,000 times :D". I mentally laughed at the joke I had just made as I continued walking , eventually I spaced out completely (which frequently happens to me for some reason) and the next thing I knew I was at the park where I used to go all the time as a child. I hadn't really gone since Darcy left about two months ago, this had kind of been our place. I really missed Darce , she had always been there for me to help out with all of my problems with school and boys. I sat on the swing and pushed myself on it thinking about all the good times me and Darcy had, I guess I never realized how much I missed her, after what I thought to be about 10 minutes of just sitting on the swing enjoying the summer air and thinking, I didn't even remember that my hand had just been burned. Well atleast until I had that thought and looked at my hand and frowned. I put my good hand in my pocket to get my phone to check the time when I realized that I left it at home. I literally yelled out "OH MY GOD - CRAP! I BET ALLI'S FREAKING OUT !" when I found out that I didn't have my phone and after checking my watch and finding out I'd been gone for a good hour or so, I got a few looks from people when I yelled and then ran but I didn't care. I began sprinting, if there's one thing that everyone should avoid … it's having Alli get mad at you, I usually don't say God's name in vein .. well to be honest I never do. But this was a case unlike many others, my life was practically on the line .. wow I sound like a drama queen, I guess Alli's wearing off me on. Cool. So as I ran of course I fell , I looked at what had tripped me and saw two pink stiletto boots , then I looked up in horror to see no other then the famous Alli Bhandari with a look of displeasure she said "Clare , where the hell were you ?" I cringed a bit while hearing Alli say .. The "h" word. I mean Alli curses and all .. but never at me. I nervously responded "He- hey Alli" and then I showed her my hand. All she did was grab it gently and take me inside, but first we had to struggle to get the key out of my pocket. After Alli was done we just sat in silence until we both burst out laughing in unison, only I was stupid enough to burn my hand, wrap it in a towel, and then go walk around. The rest of the day me and Alli just chilled, we watched sappy movies and just had a good time. We also talked about all the hot boys we would see when school would start again, man was she excited about the boys. I listened and added comments but didn't say much, boys weren't really my thing, I liked school, I'm good at being the smart one. Me and Alli decided to go to sleep at about 10, but not until after I prayed of course. After giving my prayers I went upstairs to a sleeping Alli and laughed to myself .. wow, life was good(:

* * *

**So .. Clare Seems Really Happy && Content With Life .. I Wonder How Long It'll Last(; Well I Know This Is Probably Boring But Rememeber .. This Story JUST Started. So There's A Lot More To Come ! So Thanks For Reading && Please To Remember To Comment, Fav This Story , Story Alert This Story And All That Other Good Stuff. IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPPY ! Haha.**


	3. 2 Days Till Doomsday

**Hey Guys ! Sorry , I Know It's Been FOREVER Since I Updated3 But I've Been Busy With School. Aaaand Guess What ? Spring Break Is Starting On Friday So That Means .. MORE UPDATES. And I'm WAY Too Busy On Tuesday With Music Lessons And Such So I'm Gunna Update On My Favorite Day of The Week .. THURSDAY :D. I Really Hope That You Guys Aren't Mad. And This Chapter Is Super Short So Please Don't Be Mad. So .. Yeah Review And Stuff. You Guys That Review And Put Me On Author Or Story Alert3**

**So .. SHOUTOUTS (Btw For Those Who Didn't Get It I Give Shoutouts To Those Who Reviewed .. This Is Like Replies To Them Kinda :D):**

**-Chelfrie : Thank You Sosososo Much, I'm Really Glad That You Like It. Keep Reading(: KThxx.  
-JennIsStellar : Haha Yeah Me ANd My Best Friend Are Like That Too , And Thanks For The Help. I Really Appreciate Reviews Like Yours That Tell me If I Did Something Wrong Because It Seriously Helps Me. Constructive Criticism is The Best Hahaa(: So Yeah I'll Try To Look For Mistakes Better. Thanks !(:**

**Weeeeeelll .. Like I Usually Do , Let's Start This Chapter On A Good Note : Munro Chambers.  
Alright That's Perfectoo ! Now Start Readingg && Enjoy(:**

**-xoxo,  
MunroChambersPandemonium.**

* * *

_Hey again, well um, school is starting now .. fun fun. I really don't want to go , being at school just makes me an outsider again. Feeling alone at home is one thing, but going out to a more public place and being even more outed makes it worse. I'm just the crazy emo boy that no one likes, surprise surprise. To be completely honest I'm pretty fucking amaing at playing it off as though I don't care but I really do. Just because I'm crazy, awkward, a smartass, goth (and many other things), doesn't mean I enjoy being treated this way. When I get called an emo-freak I don't care because it's not the teasing that bothers me.. it's the lonliness that follows that kills me. Ever since it got out about my "issues" no one has wanted to be my friend , all of my so-called-friends left me. There used to be this kid, his name was Adam and he was my __**best**__ friend, but just like everyone else he left me. He followed behind all the other traitor's actions and just left me there to be alone. To say that I'm a loner is an understatement. I used to be popular (which actually shocks a lot of people) , and I'm not saying I liked the attention I just liked having everybody think good of me, but then of course everything had to start going wrong. My life fell apart and so did all of my friendships. The worst part ? No one ever asked me what went wrong, after word went out about me and all my problems rumors soared like a motherfucking eagle, everyone has their own way that I went crazy and the funny thing is that no one knows what actually happened. Isn't highschool great ? Wish me luck for when school starts.  
-Eli._

**Eli's POV**

As I put away the journal I couldn't help but think about this journal had really helped me get through the week , I usually have panic attacks before school starts , but not this time. I was really proud of myself, but still scared shitless. Every year I just hope that someone will come around and say "Hey, nice to meet you" but no one ever comes and says hi to me and if they do they're never happy to have done it once they're done with me. But a guy can always hope .. right ? But even with the journal I couldn't help but feel the time bomb inside of me that kept chanting "Two More Days Till Doomsday".

* * *

**Ohkay , I Know I Apologized For This CHapter Being Short But I Feel Guilty So .. SORRY AGAIN. Haha Now Remember Guys I'm Updating On THURSDAYS Now , Not Tuesdays. So mark Your Calenders ;D. Haha So Thanks For Reading Give Me Your Input Pleasee. Review , Story Alert , Author Alert, Favorite .. Just Doo All That Good Stuff(: THANKS !**

**-xoxo,  
MunroChambersPandemonium.**


	4. AN: Sorry guys

**Hey loves! Well, guess what? I'M BACK3 BUUUUT .. I've decided that I can't continue on with this story because to be completely honest (not just to you guys, but also myself) my writing skills were pretty bad when I wrote this story. I think I'm going to start writing a new story, and I'll probably start writing one shots too. I hope to one day be able to continue this story, but for now, after looking at the progress I previously had, I know it's a lost cause even trying. I hope that you guys understand and maybe even look at the new stories I'll be posting. Much love3**


End file.
